Lily and James the hard decision
by Anne- Hedwige
Summary: This is my first story I hope you like it. I do not own the characters , they're owned by J.K Rowling.
1. A Kiss and a tear

I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling

His lips broke down the walls of isolation that Lily had built over the past few years. It was surprising that the boy , responsible for the construction, now threw them back down brick after brick. It was the kind of kiss that gave you painful punches in your stomach, not because the kissing hurted so badly but because of the butterflies. They're flutter so hard you think you're going to explode, so you must stop … for your own health. The lips broke up very slowly, one pair formed an grin of triumph. The other pair ran off immediately. ' Lily ! Wait!' the red-head turned around insecure. She didn't know what she felt , it was a mix of anger, love and sadness. James had been ignoring her, bullied her and had make everyone think she was an arrogant and hypocrite fool. He had messed with her feelings , how can you love somebody who messes with your heart ? Tears where streaming down her cheeks when she cried: ' How can I still love you James? Even when you're the biggest idiot of whole Hogwarts? What did you expect ? That I would flee in your arms? You've hurt me.' And she ran into the girls dormitory leaving a stunned James.


	2. A realise of a confused boy

James was watching the shadows from the girl he loved. He had no idea Lily would react this way... her words came like snow in summer. His jokes were meant to entertain people not hurt, so people would look at him and think: that's the funny guy ,I like him. A joke was always the solution for him, you feel sad make a joke, when you feel angry get Snape locked up in a cupboard, you feel happy throw cakes at Sirius and the rest of the Marauders. He didn't realise until now that not everybody thought like him. There are serious people in this world who's opinion does matter. A perfect sample Lily Evans , of course she liked playing around sometimes but on the right moments she would be silent an understandable. While he would laugh at that person tell him to shut up and be happy. Now he finally knew that on a perfect moment on a perfect day with the perfect person, he should be silent , watch and enjoy. He finally understood that Lily didn't want to be with him because he always spoiled those moments. From now on he was going to be himself and less his character, she would notice it because she loved him no matter what, but didn't want to be with him.

The next morning Lily avoided the brown eyes that were staring at her from the other side of the table. She didn't know that everything was going to change.


	3. Silence and Anger

James' plan worked… a little. On certain moments he twirled his tongue not 10 times but around 100 times. Snape had noticed Lily didn't hate James as much as before, like every jealous young man he tried to avoid the future by making James' life miserable. He couldn't be calm forever, eventually he was going to explode right? Of course that didn't happen. Every time James saw Lily he believed more and more in bringing the plan to a good end.

Lily still thought she hated James, although she wasn't so sure anymore. She couldn't believe her eyes, looked twice when she saw him doing nice things for people. He hadn't made a prank since he'd kissed her. She honestly didn't care what the Marauders next plans were, because there weren't any. Only one thing had mad her curious, since their fifth year the boys disappeared on the evening a full moon rose. First she though they would be in the kitchen , having dinner with the house elves of course it was a ridiculous idea, maybe one of them was a werewolf but that was too dangerous for the others, they couldn't be all werewolves. After the third full moon that year, her curiosity took the overhand, next time she was going to follow the Marauders.

On that particular day Remus Lupin was missing around 7 pm, he always was the first one to go, she guessed he was more careful than Sirius, James or Peter. Lily waited until the common room was empty, she hid herself and looked at the entrance of the boy's dormitory. It took half an hour until she heard the first noise. 'Peter! Just go and take a look.' Somebody pushed the small boy, Peter Pettigrew was a very sneaky looking boy his eyes always twinkled, twinkled is not the right word I must say it wasn't cute like you would expect from a twinkle it was more an evil sparkle. He looked not careful enough and missed the girl sitting behind one of the scarlet sofas. 'There's nobody here, it's safe.' Two taller boys came out of the shadows. It was so dark she could only hear their footsteps moving to the portrait hole. Suddenly a voice said: 'Try to avoid teachers, I forgot something.' Lily tried not to breath very loud, it was so quiet you could hear a needle falling on the floor. 'Lily Evans, show yourself!' Lily stayed where she was, very nervous. A hand touched her shoulder and held it very tight. 'I'm not stupid Evans I can see you.' Lily turned her head slowly and watched James, his face looked furious. 'Don't try to follow us ever again, understand? 'She nodded, something in his voice made her go to her dormitory and get under the sheets of her four-poster.

James told his friends what happened the morning after. Everyone remained silent until Remus said, looking paler than he already was. 'Thank you James… I cannot imagine… what could've happen.' On that moment a certain girl passed them red from head to toe, not from shame, from anger. Lily slapped James in the face and said: 'Don't ever tell me what to do , you arrogant prat!' when the girl had left Remus whispered something in James ear. ' I am so sorry James, I know how you feel about her, I'll fix it.'


	4. No words

Remus' heart was filled with guilt, because of him Lily and James had a fight … again. In normal circumstances a discussion between James and Lily wasn't unusual. This time James said nothing, not even a word he just sat there his eyes looking sad and broken, even Sirius had become compassionated. No jokes, no pranks, and whole Gryffindor thought he'd died. If only Lily could understand that he was protecting her, she was a very smart and clever girl but didn't see how much James Potter really loved her, instead she was throwing assaults at him every time his depressing appearance came in her view. Remus noticed the boy didn't sleep at all, he spent his nights looking at the ceiling, thinking. He had to do something, that something was telling the truth.

'Lily?' he said quiet, she was sleeping with her head on charms. 'Lily? 'he said it a little louder, she woke up, eyes half open. 'What? Remus?' she had made her answer sound like Remus was puss coming out a pimple. 'I need to talk to you,' he barely opened his mouth. 'You are talking to me,' she answered shortly. 'James ….' Lily interrupted Remus,' if you came here because that idiot sent you, you can leave.' His hand weaved her reaction away, he responded: 'To much words… I came here to tell you the truth, James was only protecting you Lily, from me.' The girl looked surprised: 'Why did he have to protect me then? From my own foolishness?' the boy sighted: 'Like I said from me… I'm a werewolf.' Lily thought her ears weren't working well, on the other hand she had a theory about it. 'But how … Sirius... James…Peter? 'She asked. 'Unregistered Animagi,' his finger pointed at the boy's dormitory, he went to sit with the other two Marauders who were both looking at her. The whole puzzle was falling into pieces. She packed her stuff and went to the dormitory.

She knocked on the 7th year's door, no sound, she decided to open the door anyway. James was lying on his four poster, looking at nothing. 'What kind of animal are you?' he fell almost out of his bed, the sudden noise had surprised him. He looked at the girl, really looked at her, an unexpected, pleasant feeling rushed through Lily's bones. 'What animal are you?' she asked again. 'A stag,' he smiled. 'A stag? I expected a pig, which fits you more.' She sat next to him, 'I am sorry for my behaviour, Mister Potter,' Lily didn't look at him, to ashamed of herself. 'If you had followed us that night, if I hadn't seen you, you could be dead, if you were dead I would be dead not physical but in my mind. I love you Lily.'


End file.
